moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ruby Katana/Guide To Desert Living
K, guys, I’m new to this wiki, so I’m trying to make a nice, clever guide to desert survival. I’ve played Moomoo.io for a year now, so I’ll give u my best text. Also, plz comment if you have a guide idea, or a certain strategy you enjoy using. So, have fun, and enjoy! Ok, so when you first spawn, you probably want to join a tribe. Then, when your in a safe location, start mining wood and stone for windmills. Place them next to you, and keep placing them till you make it to age 5.(If people in your tribe take your windmills, quietly sneak out, and upgrade as fast as you can.) Once at age 5, choose the option “sapling” and mine your windmills. You’ll need to have at least 3 windmills. Now, find a good place to build your base. Good places are corners, the bottom of Moostafa’s dungeon, and a place where a stone and cactus are right next to each other. (You can place a sapling next to it to make a x3 farm.) Call some members of your tribe to join you, but return to your base area quickly, so someone else doesn’t build a base there. If you want, you can make a second sapling, and then it’s possible to mine 2 wood at a time. This speeds up the process of expensive items like turrets and spawn pads. Make a base around the farm, starting with walls. Next, make exits/entrances with spikes and pit traps/booster pads. Then make windmills, so you can collect gold and get hats and assecories. Next, turrets. It’s best to upgrade your weapon with the turret grinding method before putting down your turrets, so your weapons can be more powerful. If you have it, make a spawn pad, so if you have a raid, you’ll spawn back where you are. (Although this isn’t always good, so maybe make a space between it and your base.) The final defense is putting spikes around your house. And now, you have a super base! Your probably wondering why it’s good to live in the desert. Well, if you have wood, it’s the best thing that can happen to you! 1. It’s home to the dreaded Moostafa and Moofie, and the treasure, so if you want to fight them you’ll be near. 2. Less people live there, so raids will be less common. 3. Isn’t it cool to live in a desert? So, I’m also gonna give some tips about fighting Moostafa and Moofie. .Certain armors and accessories will help in the fight with the bosses, as they may improve your damage or shield you from there attacks. Soldier and Dark Knight Armor May be useful, and Bull Mask will allow you to get past Moostafa and Moofie, making getting the treasure nothing. .If you ARE coming to fight, ruby weapons are the best choices for close combat, and ranged weapons will help when you want to keep a distance. However, even normal weapons are capable of defeating them, upgraded weapons just make it easier. .Bring turrets to help you battle Moostafa. You may want to keep them out of range from Moostafa’s axe, as he CAN destroy turrets, and all the wood and stone collected will instantly perish. Try keeping outside the dungeon, and find a gap where Moostafa can’t hit you. Place turrets and hit him through the gap. .Have plenty of food. Moostafa deals incredible damage constantly, and your gonna need to heal whilst battling and taking blows. Apples won’t be to effective, so try to bring cookies or cheese to the battle. .Do NOT use pit traps or spikes against Moostafa, as he is immune to them and will DESTROY them when he gets the chance. Use weapons to fight Moostafa, so he doesn’t drain you on resources. Luckily, Moostafa can’t break saplings, mines, bushes or cacti, and he also takes damage from cacti, so use that to your advantage. .Getting Moostafa trapped is also efficient, as he won’t be able to chase you, and you won’t have to run anymore. Use a spike or booster pad to trap him in the entrance. This will break the items. Remember, if Moostafa is in this state, it will be impossible to enter/exit without taking damage. So, how do you like my guide to desert living? Comment down below, that really helps! Category:Blog posts